Purpose
by xdotsu
Summary: A countdown to a more serious evil that lurked within the shadows. For years, they waited, collected, fed from the fear that was gifted to them as they tortured the innocent. Even now, even after their failed attempts to gather the seven. They wait.
1. NOTE read

WARNING. READ ALL OF THIS. IF YOU WISH TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY.

Alright guys. Welcome to my little fanfiction. As you may know, this may be a Sesshoumaru/Kagome pairing story or well it`s based around the pairing. The main focus will be the sons. Kazuo and Takeo. Mostly the youngest twin, Takeo.

The plot is simply really and the way that I`m going to introduce the chapters.

As you can see the first one, is when they were young. The next chapter will be the present. Twenty - two years have passed since the first chapter and then the third chapter will be in past. It will follow that pattern, just so you don`t get confused all too much.

You`ll find out what happens to Takeo, about his purpose and his destiny in life. It`s his destiny, hence the title, ' This is my destiny. ' The young happy boy we see from the past becomes the cold hearted killer in the future. Being said because he was chosen by ' Suzaku ' to be one of the seven celestial warriors. Several months after the first chapter, Takeo mysteriously disappears. Why ? Because the leader of ' Seiryuu`s ' celestial warriors was ordered by ' Seriyuu ' to kidnap to seven who shall serve ' Suzaku. ' The idea of Suzaku is using the chosen celestial warriors to keep the world pure. By doing so, they had a chosen believer in ' Suzaku ' to train them. Ready them to fulfil their destiny. Do to kidnap and the training, by each passing day Takeo loses apart of himself, the first time he had ever killed someone was when he had reached the seventh year of his birth, that day, that person, was left with a part of Takeo. While the follower`s of ' Seiryuu ' wish for the opposite. They are the main antagonist.

Suzaku and Seiryuu are gods of the Universe. There are two others, they are known as the Four Gods of the Universe.

Suzaku - Red Phoenix.

Seiryuu - Blue Dragon.

Genbu - Black Tortoise.

Byakko - White Tiger.

Each having different idea`s, different styles, different weapons.

___________ && ` Suzaku`s celestial warriors.

__ follower/trainer ( Amaratsu )

__ celestial warriors :

Takeo ( Inu Youkai ) male

Ryouhei ( Ryuu Youkai ) male

Tsume ( Ookami Youkai ) male

Haruboshi ( Kitsune Youkai ) male

Ayuru ( Inu Youkai ) male

Misao ( Inu Youkai ) female

- as for the seventh warrior, there has been two before, but both of them were annihilated for not being able to commit themselves to will of ' Suzaku. ' The seventh warrior as of now is still unsure, s/he is still being located.

___________ && ` Seriyuu`s celestial warriors.

__ follower/trainers ( none )

__ celestial warriors :

Ryuuen ( Human ) male

Seishuku ( Ookami Hanyou ) male

Kishuku ( Ookami Hanyou ) male

Inami ( Ryuu Youkai ) female

-

-

-

More to be updated when the time is right.

Disclaimer : Fushigi Yugi and Inuyasha become to their rightful owners.


	2. He lied

( _________________PROLOGUE: Just now. )

Their soft breathes lingered across the pale face of the DaiYoukai as he bathed in the presences of his new born pups. Memorizing their scents, taking in their constant cooing, noticing the little details. When they raised their tiny hands, grasped a strand of his silver hair, opened their small mouths to release a audible yawn. Pride swelled as he took in their jyaki, proud that he had produced worthy candidates to bare the title of Western Lord. Yes, candidates. He produced two male heirs. Sesshoumaru allowed his sun-kissed orbs to scan the small bundled faces just once more before turning to take leave to the balcony just a few feet away. The pups knew instantly the moment their sire had left their side for they grunted for a split second before silence overtook the large room. The Lord braced himself willingly against the side of the balcony, the air swelled and his long silk strands sifted with the wind. He didn`t allow the moment to overwhelm him, not many things overwhelmed him, this was no different. Of course, the other Lords would find this moment to be joyous, for the DaiYoukai of the West had finally produced an heir. Finally he would be left in peace at their constant nagging, always considering potential mates for his being.

Although his current mate, the one he had chosen to bare him his heir will certainly put a shock to their stature. Moving a slow clawed hand through his tangled hair before turning to rejoin his mate and pups. He took a few steps before he found himself settled on the edge of the made shift bed, his hand braced strongly against the ends of his knees. Drowning out for a second before he rearranged himself till he found himself staring silently at the sleeping face of his mate. Only giving birth to the pups a few days ago, she was tired and he allowed her some much needed rest. Birthing an Inu takes alot of energy even for a female youkai, but his mate just happens to be Ningen so the process was longer and more stressful than it would have been if she would have been youkai. Sesshoumaru smoothly lifted his fingers till they barely touched her pale cheek. As if she knew the small female moved closer to the warmth till the two connected. A sigh escaped her and her dark eyes opened, his eyes as always remained the same. Even after all these years she had grown accustomed to them, finding the deeper meaning within them without telling a tale. Raising from the silky sheets till she sat straight she watched as her mate settled back.

" Does your mind wander ? " Her voice like water floated along the room as she asked her Lord for his troubles. Anyone other than her would have been strike down for questioning his sleepless mind. Standing with his back facing her before he turned and made his way back over to the noisy pups who shared the same large bed. When he finally reached the cooing twins his large form hovered over the two. Two pairs of tired eyes stared back at him in wonder and in curiosity. The one male that mirrored his own appearance in complete comparison reached out to him. The thin line that adored his pale face twitch with emotion as he allowed for just another moment to reach into the caged bed to grab the tiny body. His large hands engulfed the young baby and he grunted in response. Sesshoumaru heard his other pup mewing in loneliness, his legs kicking in the blanket that bound his legs an angry expression on his face. A thin brow rose at this reaction as he watched the young pup. The women rose from the bed still she stood beside her mate, her hands grasping the edge of the crib. " Twins are said to have a strong bond, stronger than when the wind blows the trees, stronger than when the rain washes away rock. It`s only natural he would through a tantrum. " A soft smile appeared on her angelic face as she reached in to grab the struggling black haired Inu.

Kazuo and Takeo.

It was a wonder how his mate had manage to bare him these two, most of all they were pure bred Inu`s. Most unheard of when the mating of a Youkai and Ningen. The pups born from this union is mostly Hanyou, his half - brother is an example of that. Perhaps it was because of she being a strong Miko and he a strong Youkai. The old women that resides in Inuyasha`s village had once told him that if a powerful Miko chooses she would be able to control the breed of her child. Maybe this was her decision. Sesshoumaru wearily glanced to the ebony haired female next to him as she responded to the fussing boy in her arms. _Perhaps._

" Mate. Kagome, come now. " He muttered strongly as he placed his look - a - like back to sleep and watched as she too placed the slumbering boy beside his brother. The two backed away in silence and made their way back to their own bed. As they laid, the DaiYoukai gathered the small female into his arms, engulfing her in his warmth, allowing his scent to wash over her. His beast purred in pleasure, until sleep consumed the three of them.

_Just now . . ._

( _______________ && ` only three years. )

" Takeo ! " The small voice could be heard echoing along the long walls of the Western home.

A black head of hair poked up from it`s current position on the floor. The strands pulled from the floor until it hung against his back. His childish face peaked over the edge of the table, scanning the room for any sign of his older twin brother. Gulping with worry till he slowly lowered his back to the ground. Yes, he was hiding. He was in trouble. He had gotten himself involved with his brothers studies. Frowning slightly when he noticed he was being watched by a few of the females cleaning the dining hall. A child like grin appeared on his face and he rose a finger to his lips. They giggled and continued with their work. Takeo was a kind child, he was as free as the wind and found it necessary to reek havoc on those who were too serious. Namely his brother.

It was for certain that Takeo had gained their mother`s personality and his brother Kazuo was a winning mirror of their father, Lord Sesshoumaru. Although Kazuo had his good points, his bond with his father was great and the young boy admired the older male with a fire that was understandable. It was rumored that Kazuo was the one to take their father`s place once the position was passed down. The other Lord`s had agreed that Takeo`s heart was too kind for the job and as reluctant as the DaiYoukai was to choose between his two pups, Kazuo was the final decision. Of course that was just a rumor. The boys would have been identical if it weren`t for the ebony hair that the younger twin possessed, it could have been that they could share the position. But because of the difference it wouldn`t be possible. The marking`s the same golden hues that they received from their father was all the same. Though there will always be something about Takeo that makes him completely different from the older twin. His gentle nature against his brothers ruthless one. It has only been three winters since their birth but because they are Youkai their brain and body grow faster than that of a Ningen. In fact the two looked about the average height of a six year old Ningen, given they were only three years old.

" What have you done this time my young master ? " A elderly women lowered to the ground a hand cupped over her mouth which was graced with a smile. " Aha ! Kazuo is being a bit sour because I _accidentally_ scorched his research. " He huffed with irritation before bellowing over onto his stomach peaking between the chairs just waiting for the dining hall`s main doors to swing open. Waiting for a seriously angry silver haired Inu. The elder shook her head with amusement and stood. " My my. You two are always bickering, one day you`ll regret this. " She chuckled and continued with the rearrangement of the tables. Takeo turned his gaze toward the now busy women, resting his chin on the palm of his hands. Bewilderment had taken his mind as he lifted himself up onto his knees and finally hopped up to his feet. " Miss Anako ! I`ll help you. " He ran over quickly before the lady dropped the three vases she was carrying.

Kazuo was beyond furious when he saw his brother knock the candle over onto the parchment he had just finished writing on. How dare that little brat think he could get away with destroying his hard work. Their father would be very displeased with him for not finishing his lessons on time. That would mean more work, extra assignments. A growl rumbled, but the young pup held his teeth as he wandered the grounds looking for a black haired child. Why he received such odd lessons was beyond him, while Takeo was in the company of their mother. Sucking his teeth with distaste as he finished searching the Eastern side of the Western Castle. He should just find his Lord to explain the situation, despite that, Takeo never seems to get into any sort of trouble. It was as if, his face or his eyes or whatever it was that was about him that could keep him out of trouble. Something of course Kazuo lacked and he hated that fact, which only made the burning hate for his kind brother stronger.

The young boy wasted no time headed back to the Western side to confront his Father who sat peacefully behind his studies doors. As Kazuo reached the large double door, he hadn`t rose a hand yet before he heard his Father`s voice telling him to enter and he did. The pup closed the door behind him with ease then turned to face the older InuYoukai who sat quietly behind the wooden desk. Oblivious engrossed with something that kept his mind occupied. " What brings you here my pup. " He asked after a few minutes of silence, allowing Kazuo to take in his Father`s seriousness. The young one knew better than to bother him when he was busy with Lordly business. Kazuo didn`t falter at the smoothness of the elder`s voice either to it`s coldness. " Please forgive me for the intrusion, Chichi - ue. " Forgetting the formalities just this one time. He knew that his mother hated when he announced his father with the utmost respect. She always says that even though he was the Lord he should always be a father when with his pups. Although Kazuo couldn`t help it, for he respected his father with a great amount of devotion.

Not once did Sesshoumaru look up from the scroll in his hand. He knew the moment the pup entered this wing, nor did he glance when he heard the pups well worded response to his question. His son was doing well in his studies, this time he looked up. His eyes caught the younger ones for a moment as the same golden hues danced and battled. Kazuo was the to break as he found his Lord`s stare to be intense, besides it was rude to catch the Lord`s attention for to long. " Have you the paper I request you write ? " He knew that was coming for that was the reason he was here. Bowing his head low and lowering to one knee, his heart became worried. " Forgive me. Something has occurred for now which I have to restart said writing. " He waited for the disappointment and the irritated sigh, but it never came and for some reason this worried the young youkai even more than the words to be spoken.

" Takeo ? "

Kazuo halted his one track mind and he became frozen at the spot, his eyes locked to the floor with shock. Yes, he had come here to tell that it was indeed his brother who had ruined his lesson, but the way that his father had said the innocent name made him regret coming here. Of course now he would have to come up with some other excuse for he feared for his twin. It would seem that the Western Lord was not in the greatest of moods and it would also seem that this was turning out to be a bad moment. Raising himself, he locked eyes once again with his father, " I knocked the candle down, the parchment was ruined. Please, I will finish it in a day. Takeo only tried to help me clean it. It was no use. " He bowed once again, keeping his head lowered this time focusing on a large scroll that laid buried on the desk. His brows lowered, that was the exact scroll he was looking for his assignment. He mentally groaned, his father had taken it on purpose to make this lesson more harder for him than it already was. " Very well . . . " Sesshoumaru was not convinced, he knew it was the younger one of the twins to cause said occurrence, but once again Kazuo was making up an excuse for the innocent Inu.

_Twins are said to have a strong bond, stronger than when the wind blows the trees, stronger than when the rain washes away rock . . ._

The DaiYoukai closed his eyes at the words of Kagome`s statement. Perhaps she was correct, despite the way Kazuo treated his brother, it would seem that he would be the only one allowed to do so. Anyone other would taste hatred from the young fierce Inu. He almost smirked at his heir`s personality, they were so different from each other. It was odd, but it didn`t bother his mate so hasn`t questioned it much. " Leave. "

With one last look towards his fathomed father, he turned slowly on his heels and made his way back to the door. It would be best to leave his father be in this kind of mood. Who knew what he would do if he became angry. " Bring your brother to me. " That was the last thing he heard before he shut the door, Kazuo had failed. Leaning his back against the dark wooden door, a frown adoring his moonlit face, his father always knew when he was lying. Why he even bothered anymore the pup was beside himself, now he would have to search for his idiot carefree twin so that their father can down on the poor InuPup once more. Then their mother will become furious with her mate and once again they will not talk until their Lord apologizes. Many wouldn`t expect the two to never speak again. Seeing as the Lady was so headstrong and true to her word and the Lord being a man of pride, no one expects him to apologize to his Lady. He always does. Although people pretend not to notice.

Kazuo pushed off the door and began looking for his little brother.

`______________________ ( && ` evening )

Takeo sat silently on a trunk he managed to find, the conversation with his father still playing vividly in his mind. He hated having those talks with the stoic youkai, his Lord always made him feel insignificant beside his brother. Always made him feel like he wasn`t good enough and that he should honor himself because he was of royal blood. But he knew, as much as the elder Inu tried, he didn`t mean to sound as honest and mean as he comes off as. Or so his mother would say.

The Inu always found these moments to be beautiful. Despite knowing that his mother doesn`t like to be watched, he always did it anyways. The way she just stands there in the field, the long wheat`s brush against her body as her fingers played against the top. The wind made the wheat sway and she would play along the wind. The view was captivating. She was always a beautiful creature and anything she did made that beautiful as well. Takeo sat in awe, his hands trapped between his legs and his golden hues never left his mother movements. Stilled by the way the wheat moved with her body, her closed eyes and her gentle smile. This something only she could do it was something that she liked to do to get away from the world. Takeo was convinced she was magical. Jumping when he noticed she had stopped, she turned until her front was facing him and then she opened her eyes the chocolate color danced with his own color which made a wide smile appear on his face. Kagome watched as the pup jumped up from the broken tree and began to wave furiously, it warmed her heart.

"Kaa - chan ! " Giggling, he jumped off and began running through the long wheat`s. His body lost from sight but he trusted his nose to lead him straight to scent of lilac`s. Before seconds he engulfed himself in her warm heat and the security of her arms. The one place he always felt welcomed, the one place where he could be himself and she wouldn`t judge him. For a mother would never judge her child. Kagome led her pup from the wall of wheat to the open where she would question him. Takeo only ever followed her here when he was in need of some much needed comfort, although she doubt he knew she had caught on to his little act. When they settled against one of Kagome`s favorite tree`s to watch as the sky turned various colors before the night claimed the sky. Takeo avoided his mother face for most of the evening, she although was the one to break the silence between them. He turned to glance at her, she looked peaceful the setting sun played against her pale face as her eyes remained closed.

" What bother`s you my child ? "

Takeo casted his eyes to the ground, his father`s words repeating over and over in his head. Closing his eyes tightly to will the sound of his cold voice away from his mind.

_You're brother has purpose, what of you ? . . ._

" Takeo ? "

The boy covered his sadness with a laughter when their gazes clashed. Obliviously she was worried for him, he could tell and that was something he hated. She didn`t need to worry about him.

" What are you talking about ! Ne, Kaa - chan ! I`m fine, really. " He laughed again and popped up to stretch his aching limbs. All the while, Kagome stared intently at her sons wandering figure, worry was overtaking her mind.

_He lied._


End file.
